Prior Art
Typical gimmicky clocks for domestic use in the prior art are a cuckoo clock featured in that a door opens and a cuckoo appears to sign at the hour, and a similar clock featured in that a doll on a terrace rotates in harmony with a melody of a music box after a door opens and a cuckoo sings at the hour. In such clocks, rotary gears and stationary gears are used to cause the rotational motion. On the other hand, large gimmicky clocks use turning devices comprising air cylinders, air pressure control units, limit switches, etc. In either case, such a turning device is arranged outside a moving section.